


Я обращу часы в сады

by Guy_in_the_chair, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guy_in_the_chair/pseuds/Guy_in_the_chair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Грустный Стив и растения.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 52





	Я обращу часы в сады

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll turn hours into gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807168) by [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei). 



> Если вам нравится история, пожалуйста, зайдите на страницу оригинального фика и поставьте автору кудос :3

Каждую неделю Стиву присылают новое растение.

Стив сперва не понимает, зачем и откуда. На адрес новой квартиры, в которой Стив живет после возвращения из Ваканды, редко приходят посылки. Общественность не знает об этом адресе.

Квартира неплохая. Меньше, чем его старое жильё в Бруклине, но достаточно комфортная. Просто… пустая. Стив взял с собой из Ваканды не так много вещей. Рюкзак, немного одежды, боевые перчатки, которые сделала Шури, да пару книг.

Большая часть писем и посылок для него приходит на Базу, и Стив забирает их, когда заезжает, чтобы помочь с тренировками новобранцев.

Надолго он не задерживается.

***

Первым появляется филодендрон. Небольшой, с равномерно зелёными листьями. Стив вскоре понимает, что ухаживать за ним довольно просто. Он проверяет горшок на жучки, но ничего не находит. Ставит в тени и поливает, когда обвисают листья. Это приятная бытовая обязанность, простая и уютная, что-то, чем он может занять себя в свободное время помимо переживаний о документах для очередной встречи в ООН.

Он ставит цветок на подоконник. Всего лишь растение, но с ним квартира кажется уже не такой пустой.

***

У Стива мало посетителей. С Мстителями он видится на Базе, узнаёт последние новости у Сэма и Наташи, встречается с Клинтом, Вандой и со всеми остальными. Видится с Баки, когда тот в городе, в основном в международном центре Ваканды, где Баки проводит бОльшую часть своего пребывания в Штатах. Иногда пересекается с Шерон — в коридорах новой базы Щ.И.Т.а или во время миссий Мстителей.

И хорошо. Стив редко приглашает кого-то к себе в квартиру, он знает, что там не особо уютно.

Когда Тони появляется на его пороге, всё, что Стив может ему предложить, это стакан воды.

***

Первый визит Тони выходит неловким. Большую часть времени они сидят в молчании, Тони медленно пьёт воду, будто не хочет допивать и растягивает стакан, чтобы было, чем занять руки. Стив наблюдает, как цепкий взгляд карих глаз изучает комнату, как кривятся его губы между глотками, будто вода горькая.

Стив думает, что, наверное, должен что-то сказать, но понятия не имеет, что Тони хочет услышать, поэтому ничего не говорит.

Взгляд Тони останавливается на филодендроне.

— Милый цветочек.

— Пытаюсь его не убить, — отвечает на это Стив.

Уголок губ Тони чуть приподнимается.

— Думаю, ты справишься.

***

Вторым становится кактус. Тёмно-зелёный и крошечный.

Стив сразу ставит его на подоконник, где больше всего солнца. Гугл говорит, что воды ему много не надо, поэтому он не поливает его, когда поливает филодендрон.

Два растения смотрятся странновато, выделяясь своим живым цветом на тусклом фоне квартиры. Глядя на них, Стив думает о рисовании, о первых мазках краски на чистом холсте.

***

Когда Тони приходит в следующий раз, он приносит китайскую еду.

Стив смотрит на него, подняв бровь, и даёт войти. Тони, не стесняясь, бросает еду на кухонный стол и спрашивает, где у Стива тарелки.

Стив помогает накрыть на стол. В этот раз Тони говорит много, будто пытается компенсировать тишину прошлого визита. Болтает о Мстителях, о китайском ресторанчике, где он брал еду, о подростке, попросившем у него автограф на пути сюда, о чём-то ещё. Стив всё ещё не уверен, что говорить — всё ещё не понимает, почему Тони продолжает приходить, хоть и не обязан — но слушает и отвечает, и у них получается почти нормальный разговор. Слышать голос Тони приятно — непрерывный, неровный ритм заставляет сохранять внимание.

— Что ты с ними делаешь? — внезапно спрашивает Тони, пока Стив занят печеньем с предсказанием. Стив прослеживает его взгляд до подоконника с цветами.

— Поливаю? — отвечает, подняв бровь.

— И всё? — Пальцы Тони отвлеченно постукивают по столу.

— А что ещё с ними делать?

— Не знаю, — говорит Тони, звук постукивания пальцев эхом отдаётся в квартире. — Разговаривать? Говорят, растения любят, когда с ними разговаривают.

— Я не хочу с ними разговаривать.

На лице Тони проскальзывает что-то, похожее на разочарование. Он пожимает плечами. — Ну, не повезло им тогда, видимо.

Стив хмурится и хочет спросить, что Тони имеет в виду, почему Тони здесь, но боится сказать что-то не то и спровоцировать Тони уйти.

***

На следующий день Стив начинает разговаривать с цветами.

Поначалу это немного странно. Он не знает, что говорить, поэтому рассказывает об утренних тренировках, о том, как Питеру почти удалось связать его паутиной в этот раз. Говорит об остатках китайской еды, которую принёс Тони, о том, что скоро, наверное, пойдёт дождь.

Не самый увлекательный разговор, но вскоре слова начинают даваться ему проще.

***

Следующее растение, которое он получает, — вьющееся, какая-то разновидность плюща. Оно продолжает сложившуюся тенденцию: простое в уходе, небольшое и сочного зелёного цвета.

При получении Стив спрашивает у доставщика, кто его прислал, но тот объясняет, что должен хранить имя отправителя в тайне.

Стив ставит плющ на подоконник между филодендроном и кактусом. Втроём они смотрятся лучше — уже не как случайные вещи, а как умышленный элемент декора. Стив понимает, что улыбается.

***

Когда Тони приходит снова, у него в руках пакет из Бургер-Кинга.

— А как же печенья с предсказаниями? — полушутливо спрашивает Стив, на что Тони закатывает глаза.

— Надеюсь, это не жалоба на самую лучшую американскую еду, — отвечает он, выхватывая горстку картошки-фри.

Стив смеётся. В этот раз он больше говорит. Рассказывает Тони о новейших изобретениях, которые видел в Центре Ваканды. Тони слушает внимательно, в ясных глазах читается интерес.

Когда Стив замолкает, он с удивлением осознаёт, что давно уже так много не говорил и немного выдохся. Тони смотрит на него и улыбается.

— Ты часто там бываешь? — спрашивает он, и внезапно что-то в нём кажется таким уязвимым, будто он просит Стива рассказать секрет.

— Обычно, когда Баки в городе, — Стив отчасти ожидает, что Тони напряжёт упоминание Баки, но тот только кивает.

— Есть пара отличных выставок вакандийского искусства, — Тони старается, чтобы это прозвучало непринуждённо, но то, как слова повисают между ними, кажется Стиву неправильным.

— С каких пор ты увлекаешься искусством? — спрашивает Стив и тут же жалеет об этом, подозревая, что Тони ждал чего-то другого. Но Тони, кажется, не задевают его слова, и он улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой.

— Не увлекаюсь, — он пожимает плечами, — просто подумал, что тебе может быть интересно. Мог бы прикупить пару вещей для интерьера.

Стив внимательно наблюдает за ним — нарочито лёгкий тон голоса, небрежный жест, которым он окидывает гостиную Стива. Тони и близко не настолько хороший актёр, каким хочет казаться.

— Может быть, и прикуплю, — говорит Стив и видит, как взгляд Тони быстро возвращается к его лицу и так же быстро срывается в сторону.

***

Спустя два дня Стив рисует растения.

Он закупает небольшой набор художественных принадлежностей в магазине рядом с метро. Он не планирует ничего крупного (он не рисовал уже несколько лет, а в последнее время был занят восстановлением команды и спасением мира), всего лишь небольшую картину. Но когда начинает, рисование становится чем-то бОльшим. Возникает ощущение, схожее с тем, какое он испытывает при броске щита. Он будто вспоминает то, чего и не знал, что забыл.

***

Проходит почти месяц с первого визита, когда Тони видит картину и не скрывает свою радость. Карие глаза восторженно распахиваются, осматривая её, после чего Тони выдаёт широкую улыбку, будто увидел Мону Лизу.

— Очень неплохо, Кэп.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Стив, складывая руки на груди и откидываясь в кресле. Если наклонить голову, то солнечные лучи, падающие Тони на лицо, делают его карие глаза почти золотыми. — Они тоже так думают.

Тони так быстро вздёргивает голову в его сторону, что это впечатляет.

— Они?..

Стив кивает на растения, и… и что-то в том, как улыбка Тони становится шире, ещё счастливее и теплее и вместе с тем какой-то хрупкой, колет Стива напоминанием, что он до сих пор не знает, зачем Тони здесь. Но отчаянно хочет, чтобы он остался.

***

На следующей неделе Стив получает цветы.

Это горшок с маргаритками. Цветы очень нежные, и Стив бережно держит горшок, пока переносит его на подоконник в спальне.

Филодендрон вырос, и Стиву надо пересадить его в новый горшок. Он покупает его по дороге домой после встречи в новой штаб-квартире ЩИТа и при пересадке рассыпает грязь по всей квартире. Он убирается, и его радует результат — что-то небольшое, но настоящее, сделанное своими руками.

Закончив с уборкой, он рисует маргаритки.

***

Тони начинает приходить раз в неделю, иногда чаще. Обычно он приносит с собой еду, и они болтают и иногда препираются на кухне. Однажды он приносит шахматный столик, и они со Стивом по очереди задаются вопросом, не поддавались ли ему. Тони помогает мыть посуду и жалуется, что у Стива нет посудомоечной машины. За это Стив брызгает на него водой и Тони смеётся.

С каждый разом становится легче и естественнее, и растения продолжают прибывать. Подсолнух, гибискус, суккуленты, калатеи. Стив принимает их и бережно ухаживает за каждым. Иногда рисует их, пересаживает в новые горшки, поливает и разговаривает с ними каждый день.

Тони это никак не комментирует, только осматривает иногда, и Стив тоже ничего не говорит, потому что не знает, что бы Тони хотел услышать. Но знает, что хотел бы спросить — почему?

Тони никогда не говорит. Он просто приходит, разговаривает быстро, улыбается и смотрит ясными глазами, и каждый раз Стив всё сильнее хочет, чтобы он остался.

***

Когда зацветает кактус, Стив звонит Тони.

Раньше он этого не делал. Обычно Тони приходит примерно в одно и то же время, и Стив просто впускает его.

Но в этот раз всё иначе. Голос и руки Стива дрожат, но он приглашает Тони в гости.

Он готовит.

Обед без изысков — паста и салат. С особым старанием он готовит итальянский соус — хочет, чтобы лицо Тони озарилось приятным удивлением, когда он это попробует, чтобы Тони улыбался и шутил, что Стив превращается в домохозяйку.

У него получается. Тони разговаривает, и улыбается, и шутит весь вечер, и хвалит стивову готовку. На нём тёмно-синяя рубашка и тёмные брюки, и он такой красивый, золотистые глаза и золотистая кожа сияют под приглушенным светом кухни. Как и растения, Тони — это яркое пятно цвета, которого раньше не было в жизни Стива, и теперь он нужен ему, так сильно необходим, что Стив не знает, как сможет жить без него.

После ужина они шутливо препираются о том, что Стив забыл сделать десерт, и Тони обещает принести мороженого в следующий раз. И в какой-то момент они смеются, их головы наклонены так близко друг к другу, и Стиву удивительно, что им не нужно вспоминать прошлое, по крайней мере, сейчас. Это так легко и почти не верится, что после всего, через что они прошли, это настолько легко и просто — они просто улыбаются друг другу и соприкасаются губами.

***

Утром Стив встаёт полить цветы. Он не разговаривает с ними, чтобы не разбудить Тони, но Тони всё равно просыпается и шумно потягивается в постели.

— Вернись, — ноет он, и Стив смеётся.

— Я должен ухаживать за всеми детьми, которых ты мне надарил, — отвечает он шутливо, но Тони замирает в удивлении.

— Когда ты?..

Стив не отвечает. Он возвращается к кровати, наклоняется и целует тёплый, податливый и восхитительный рот Тони.

— Не такой уж ты мастер конспирации.

Тони улыбается ему в губы, будто извиняясь.

— Думал, тебе понравится. Не знаю. — Он делано пожимает плечами, но Стив видит, как блестят его глаза, всматривающиеся Стиву в лицо с таким желанием, что щемит сердце. — Думал, принесут тебе счастья.

Стив снова целует его, обхватывая ладонями его лицо, чувствуя, как бородка щекочет между пальцами. Поцелуй выходит долгим, медленным, губы Стива размыкаются и его язык встречает язык Тони, его глаза закрываются, пока он исследует рот Тони. Стив хочет, чтобы на губах оставался только вкус Тони, навсегда.

Когда Стив отстраняется, руки Тони обвивают его талию и притягивают ближе. Тони утыкается лицом Стиву в плечо и глубоко вдыхает. Стив перебирает пальцами короткие и мягкие каштановые локоны, с удовольствием отмечая, как расслабляется тело Тони в его объятиях.

— Принесли. Приносят. И ты приносишь, — тихо признаётся Стив, и у Тони сбивается дыхание. Он поднимает голову, и от беззащитности в ясных глазах у Стива перехватывает горло.

— Да? — спрашивает Тони с оттенком неверия, но тепло улыбаясь. — Приятно слышать.

— Растения меня тоже радуют, — Стив прижимается губами к виску, и Тони коротко усмехается. — Их стало много, у меня свободное место кончается.

Тони кладёт голову обратно Стиву на плечо и хмыкает куда-то в шею. Стив чувствует постукивание его пальцев на лопатке, ждёт, когда Тони скажет, что хочет сказать.

— На Базе много места для сада, — вырывается у Тони. Он не встречается со Стивом взглядом, но Стив чувствует, как дрожат его руки и как пальцы постукивают по плечу чаще.

Стив притягивает его лицо ближе, целует снова, быстро, голодно, влажно, и _да_.

— Мне подходит.


End file.
